The Story of my Life
by JadeStern
Summary: A story about a 15 year old girl, well a forty year old vampire, named Joss, that was changed when she was fifteen. Joss and Kade have just moved to a new town, where they meet some other veggie vamps. Read and review, if you please. Ending now, I think.
1. Who I am

**This is my first story, play nice. I just kinda went with the flow haven't really gone over it because I'm suppose to be playing my piano, but anyway, Hope you like it. Please review or else I won't feel loved. I promise I will respond to all of you personally and thank you. And give you imaginary hugs. :) Well, off we go!**

* * *

My name is Joss Ernie Minix. 

I love my name, but I hate it. I love it because well, Ernie, what girls name is Ernie, so cute, but really Ernie what were my parents thinking!?! Minix is a fun name, but people always make fun of me the first day of school because it is a little too much like Mini X. Which, since I'm a grand total of 5'1", they thought it was funny. My first name is Joss, it doesn't fit me at all but I like it anyway. It means _little goth_, which is totally not me, but when I was born I had black hair and very light skin, so my parents thought it would fit. Luckily the combination of my hair becoming lighter, my style and attitude have made me not look the part. I'm 15 years old, 5'1" have short spiky brown hair, very pale skin, bright green eyes and dress casually. Today I'm wearing some skinny jeans, a black Rolling Stones T-Shirt, a red plaid jacket, and as always my Mickey Mouse watch and bright orange Converse All-Stars. Even if the orange is a little clashy with the red coat, oh well, I LOVE them!

It was a sunny day in the good old town of Deadwood a small town in the Black Hills of South Dakota. Yes, the one that had the H.B.O. show. It is not at all like the show, well of course it has been about a hundred years, but still. I don't really live in Deadwood, I live in Lead, in a little house up behind the school. **(A/N: It's pronounced Lead, as in "I will lead the way" Real place too)** I didn't have to work this weekend and I was extremely glad, bla, why did I even have a summer job, not like I needed the money. Since I couldn't hang out in town for the obvious reasons and didn't want to stay cooped up in the house I decided to go for a run. I was blessed with a town that had a great running trail. The George S. Mickelson Trail it was named after a Governor of South Dakota. It was 114 miles, a great length for a run, _when you're a vampire. _I grabbed my running shoes and headed out me door. The trail was shaded for the most part so I would be free from odd looks and most people would find today too hot to go for a run anyway.

I ran at a fast human pace, much too fast for any human going as far as I planned to go. I ran up a slight hill and came through a group of trees to a breathtaking site. I was over looking a valley. As I slowed to a slow jog I could see the sun shining off the little stream that ran through the center, throwing glittering beams of light in every direction. I'd seen it hundreds of times, but it still amazed me.

"Beautiful, Isn't it?" I heard a voice call from behind me.

"Yeah, I can't get enough of it" I told her truthfully. She was about 52, had short hair, and wore the outfit of an avid runner.

"Nothing like a good long run, Is there?" She smiled, showing just how much the loved the sport. "You seem like a good runner, are you on the cross country team? I run the team up at the school, you should really think of joining."

"I'm new" I stated simply. "When does it start?" I really was interested. I loved to run and, well, being able to run for hundreds of miles without becoming tired did make you good at endurance sports

"We are having a meeting on August 17th. You should be there, you would truly be a great addition to our team. We have more kids this year then in the last couple, it's a great way to make new friends." She was really excited that I was considering it. "You have great form"  
I smiled, of course I did I've had 25 years to perfect it and many, many years for more practice. "Thank you, I really should head back now, my family is waiting to pick me up" I lied, I didn't have a real family, I lived with only one person, Kade. My parents had died years ago and my creator had left me right after biting me. I didn't know the whole story but what I did know make me shudder. "Rabbit run over your grave?" She asked, "Well, bye then, do think about joining." "Yeah, maybe" I muttered. Then she ran ahead. Leaving me alone with just my memories.

_Flashback_

_It was June 8th, 1983. _

_And it was my fifth-tenth birthday. I was a freshman in high school and I was extremely happy. _

_Finally I was old enough that my parents said I could date. "14 is NOT old enough to date and you know how we feel about those boys that you like." My mother had scolded me when she caught me looking over at the neighbor boy working in the yard a few times. He had light blond hair, was well muscled and tall. I didn't know him, he was new to town. Of course I couldn't see why anyone would move here, always cloudy and wet. But he was extremely good looking, for the guys around here, so I wasn't complaining. Seemed that every time a new guy moved here he was never hot. Really a pity. We had a couple good looking guys but all they were just friends. Anyway, she made me come back inside to do the dished that I had skipped earlier. Uhgg, I hated chores, I wished I was super fast. I finished the dishes, headed to my bedroom, turned on the radio, and started to dance. I was waving my arms in front of the window when I saw him. He was still in the yard, but now he had stopped mowing the lawn and was just standing there laughing at me. Ohhh God!!! Noooo, why does he of all people have to see me being the loser I really am. This has to be the worst birthday ever!!_

_  
End Flashback_

As I ran back I though of my other birthdays, and how this one had special meaning to me now. It wasn't my worst birthday ever, I decided, that would probably be my 11 birthday when I got sick and puked on my cake so all I got to do was lay in bed and eat soup. Oh how I hated chicken noodle soup since that day. I was at my house within minutes, not wanting to limit myself to a slow human pace for any longer. I ran inside to the arms of my dear Kade, my rock.

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you like it. It's my first real story. Don't worry I'll actually have the other characters in there in a little bit but I thought that I should get her story taken care of so that you know her. The lady running was based on my Cross-Country couch. Trust me, she is a lot like that. Very Positive. (That's why they are both capital) Well, Hope you like, Read, Review. I'm hoping for 3. I know it's barely any but hey, I just started and probably not that good. Well, Thanx for reading and Farewell.**


	2. We're Moving?

**I'm truely sad about reviews. You can do much better!! So, Please Read and Review!! I really do care. I'll make you make hero for the day. :) Well, Beddy bye time.

* * *

**

The beautiful town in which I'd lived for 3 month's was becoming increasingly sunny. When I first moved here it was always cloudy, sunny once every two weeks tops. But it seemed that almost everyday now had a bright sun. I knew I'd have to move soon, but not this soon.

"Joss, let's talk" Kade said, smiling, as he walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Kay, what about?" I questioned him, although I was sure that I already knew the answer.

"We need to move, it's too bright. We can quit our jobs and go to... anywhere, just not this stupid town." He said this all with little emotion. I wished he would sometimes act like he felt something. That was his power, he didn't have emotions. Well, he did, but he could turn them off. He couldn't change what you felt but he could make you stop feeling anything or turn it up super powerful. It was really annoying sometimes.

"Ok, I will miss it here, so pretty, but if you feel that you must leave." I said this calmly. Why did he stop my emotions now!! Right when I really wanted to lose them. Grr, I didn't want to leave. I knew that! I loved this town, small, happy, nice, safe. Well, the last one was a laugh. I would have no problem protecting my self if need be. Not that need would EVER be. Once, I tried to cut my finger making supper. (Not for me, some friends I had once, didn't end well.) I happened to break their knife, they weren't happy. (Wait, NOOO, I did not kill them! We had to move in the night so that they didn't call the cops) Anyway, broke their knife at a bar-b-q, tried to hide it, but it kind of feel from the sky, well I threw it up when she came outside quickly and told me to get out of the rain. But that was besides the point.

"We are leaving tonight, I packed while you ran, a U-Haul just picked them up." He was right, of course. I could hear it come to a stop a couple blocks away.

"Fine, I'm going to watch some T.V. if you don't mind." I jumped up from beside him and headed upstairs. He quickly told me that we no longer had a T.V. here. "Well, that stinks, I better still have my Ipod here" It was on my bed right where I left it. He knew better then to take this. I _couldn't live without it_, well I could I suppose but I'm sure I would go insane. I switched it on and turned to _Becoming the Bull _by Atreyu. A great song, especially when you where a little... irritated to say the least. I had it loud enough that it hurt my ears, all the better. I lost myself in the lyric, the pounding bass, heard him screaming. One verse stuck in my head, I sang it over and over to myself.

This walk can get lonely.  
I lose myself inside my head.  
No one can touch you when you're outside staring in.  
Remove myself from this rat race.

It was exactly how I felt, no one knew how I felt, what was in my head. Well, even I didn't know what was in my head. Why would I be mad about leaving this town. True, it was beautiful, but I'd seen better. Why would I be so attached to this town? I didn't know!!

I finally came downstairs, all my belonging that were still here I had put in my duffle bag. It was much to heavy for an average 15 year old girl to lift, heck, it was too much for a buff 23 year old male, but I lifted it like it was nothing. I threw the bags in the truck bed and headed back inside.

"O.K. I'm ready, sorry about that earlier. I don't know what came over me." I apologized.

He laughed, "Probably just those teenage hormones again." "Hmm... I didn't know that you can have teenage hormones when your about 40." I smiled an evil grin and jumped in his lap and did my best insecure teenage girl act. "Um, I don't know if you want to and um, it's fine if you don't but, ahhh, I was wondering if umm... I'd go out with me tonight." This little act of mine put him over the edge. He started laughing so hard the he, with me on his lap, fell off the chair. He finally gained some composure and replied to my question. "Well, babe, I can't. Don't worry it's not me, it's **you**. Also, I like women closer to 40 then 14 so later" I ran off to the corner and started to fake cry. "Ok, that's out of my system so let's head off!" I was actually starting to get excited, maybe we'd be closer to some of our own kind, man, I need to have a shopping buddy.

"Hey" Kade said defensively, "just because I turned you down doesn't mean I don't want to go out. It is getting darker outside. Do you happen to know any older women?" I smiled, tonight was going to be fun.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We ended up going to the park in Spearfish. Not far away, just about 8 minutes the way I drive. It was the best park around, even if I was a little old for it I still had fun. It was a big wooden play paradise. It had tire swings, slides, rope latters, monkey bars and just about everything else you could think of. We didn't get to play on them today, too many little kids. Some times we got away with it because we were young, only about 16. We brought a frizz-bee and started a game. It wasn't as fun as when we were alone because we couldn't play full out but it was nice having a little audience. We appeared to be very beautiful, very talented, teenagers playing frizz-bee but to us it could be dangerous. Each time before we moved we played each other to decide who got to drive. We both loved to drive, well that was an understatement if there ever was one. I really wanted to drive and I didn't play fair. Throw it above the people, just out of his reach. He'd rather miss it and be laughed at then push himself too far and have us be caught just because he happened to jump 6 feet in the air. I ended up winning, he was a gentleman and threw it nice, so I got to drive!! YAY! This trip will go much faster and we'll be able to drive in style and comfort! The only question is what car. My great Chevy Truck, a big, black, brand new 3500HD Silverado, or my burnt orange Z06 Corvette, also a 2008. (If you got the cash why not go big) If only I knew where I was going, he still hadn't told me. We drove slowly, well not slow but slower, took a few pictures for my scrapbook and headed back home to start the drive.

* * *

**Ok, if you review I've decided to give you imaginary Z06 Corvettes, trust me they look awesome!! But i'm broke and don't know you so you aren't getting real ones. R&R. Thanx**


	3. The First Time we Met

**Here ya go! I am kinda asleep while writing this but hey, it's Friday!! Well, really Saturday but only for 40 minutes. Read on and enjoy!**

We had been on the road for four hours now. Driving a little faster then normal people do we were already 500 miles down the road, 500 miles closer to our new home. Why wouldn't he tell me where we were going? All he said was just head west until I take over. What good is that? It didn't tell me anything helpful and I really wanted to know. I knew that there had to be a reason to our sudden move that he wasn't telling me.

"It's my turn to drive now. Pull over at the next exit." Kade said slowly.

Within 3 minutes we had pulled over, switched seats, and started out on the road again. Since I no longer had the road to think about while I drove, even though I didn't really need to, all I had to do was relive my past. I couldn't even sleep to make it my subconscious that was thinking about it, I knew it was just me.

_Flashback_

_It had been two weeks since my birthday. I was still too embarrassed to spend much time outside because _he_ might see me. That would be just what I needed, another boy to think that I was crazy. Not that I thought I had any chance with him, he was just too amazing. "Darling, will you run over to the store on your bike and get me some milk, we're all out." My mother yelled from downstairs, the way she said it made it so it was no longer a question. "Yeah, fine." I called down to her, I looked out my window to see if I needed a jacket. OH NOOOO!! Not now, I had horrible balance and there he was, in his yard washing his car. Of course he had a car, a really nice one, his family was loaded and he was an only child. Me, having two younger sibling will probably never own a car. "Mom, do I have to?" I asked her with little hope. "Yes, now hurry up" I sighed, grabbed my coat, and slid on some shoes. I hopped on my bike and headed out the garage door and down the street. I was a few yards from my driveway when I first heard him. "Do you need a ride?" His voice was like velvet, irresistibly sweet and it was directed toward me. Oh no, why haven't I answered by now? He probably thinks I'm retarded, well I might be I still haven't answered him. Oh yeah, " Um, yeah, maybe, I don't want to cause you to go out of your way or anything, my mom probably won't let me" Why would I say that? What would I care if I was grounded, as long as I got to have a ride with him first. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm a great driver, you can ask her if you must." He laughed, his laugh was even better then his voice. "Kay" I managed to squeak out. "Hey, mom, can Kade give me a ride to the store? It'll be faster" I was ready to beg her if need be. "Oh, I guess you are 15" She smiled at me and I was amazed, she's letting me ride with a kid around my age, and it's a boy. Yay!! I headed back outside "Yeah, That would be great! Thanks a lot! Really appreciate it." I said ecstatic. I would finally be able to talk to him. I looked at his car and instantly loved it. It was a 1979 Volkswagen Beetle. Convertible and pure white. Very classy I thought. He hopped in the drivers side, well hopped isn't the right word he more of glided into the seat, I, of course, almost fall as I get in. He backed up and drove slowly down the road until we turned the corner and then he sped up. We were going much to fast for this small town, I knew that we would get caught, but in the back of my head I didn't care as long as I was with him. We reached the store in record speed I dashed inside to get the milk then we were off again. I was just sitting there smiling, letting the wind blow my hair. He looked over and smiled "Enjoying your self?" "More then you can imagine. My mom is such a slow driver!" I told him truthfully. Although his driving did scare me a little I much preferred it to my mother's 25 mile per hour limit. I thought I heard him mutter something like -Oh, I think I can- under his breath. "Since we are running ahead of schedule do you mind if I took you for a bit of a drive?" He asked me, keeping his eyes on the road. He could take me to the end of the Earth for all I cared "Yeah, I don't mind" I just sat there and breathed in the cool, wet air as we went whizzing down the street to an area that I hadn't been before. It was a shopping mall. My family didn't have much money so we hadn't been here before. For the life of me I couldn't understand why he had brought me here. "I was wondering if you might be willing to accompany me to the Summer Dance coming up in a week in the gym to get ready for a new school year? If you would like to come with me, I would really like to pay for your dress now." All I could do is stare at him in shock. Did he really just ask me to the dance? He's a year older then me and I'm just a freshman. Wait, (I shut my mouth that had fallen open ) He did just ask me, maybe I should answer. "Oh, Yeah!! That would be amazing!! I'd love to!!" Probably too much, oh well I really would love it. "Then let's go get you a dress quick." He was smiling bigger then I had ever seen him. Before I knew it we were inside the store with me holding 15 dresses going into the dressing room. I couldn't afford any of them but it is always fun to try them on. After much longer then I would have liked we decided on a dress that we both liked. It was bright teal, sleeveless, short, and had a big, beautiful bow on one hip. It was perfect. I tried to at least pay for part of it but Kade wouldn't have that. He said he was the one making me go to the dance so he would pay for everything, Dress, Shoes even dinner the night of. I could not be happier!! I was going to a dance with a best looking guy in town. _

_End Flashback_

I opened my eyes with a start when I felt us hit a bump. I looked over to Kade, still exactly the same as that day at the mall, looking at me smiling. "Take a little trip down memory lane?" He asked with a smile. I just threw a piece of pocket lint at him. "Start driving smoother or I'll take away the keys next time we fill up." I threatened, also smiling. I was happy for now, but I was still wondering what he wasn't telling me.

**Please Review!!!! It's all I want from this story, a couple good reviews. Or a couple bad ones. I'm not depressed and I would like a little help getting better so anything that you have to so would be greatly appreciated. Oh, yes I will have some recognizable characters soon, next chapter hopefully. I just make this up as I go along. That is all. R&R please!**


	4. The Trip to Forks

**Here ya go. I thought it was about time I added recognizable charecters. So I did. I own nothing but my imagination:) and a computer. (and a lava lamp but that's besides the point) Onwards!

* * *

**"What were you thinking about anyway?" Kade asked me about a mile down the road. What a great conversation starter. Hey, how about we talk about you lame and clumsy you were as a human? Great. "The first day I really talked to you. When we went to the store and you asked me if I'd come to the dance with you." I thought that these were happy memories for him. Yeah, I had been clumsy and unstylish (Man, I hated clothing from the 80's) but these were the days that he met me and had decided that after years of looking he might have found someone that he would want to spend his life-well more then life- with. But I was instantly proved wrong when I saw a frown come across his face. "I'll never forgive myself for that day. If I could have just been strong and stayed away then you wouldn't have had to go through all that pain." This didn't go over well with me. " HEY, You can not blame yourself for that night! And if you wouldn't have come talk to me I'd be old now with some other man going to my kids basketball games. I don't even like basketball, really what is the point of that game. Yeah, I know but the ball through the hoop and get points but really. So, don't say you regret asking me to the dance or anything that happened because of it. Except maybe the dance, that was horrible. I never would change anything that had happened, except maybe being changed by you instead of your crazy brother. OK?" Oh no not ok, I had mentioned his brother. He could not control his emotions or anything when he thought about Arthur. Arthur was his twin brother, they were both changed at the same time, only his brother had chosen a slightly different meal plan and Kade didn't appreciate that or the fact that he had tried to kill me. Kade swerved sharply almost hitting a car in the other lane. I knew that if I didn't take over soon I would have to buy a new truck. I jumped him pulling him away from the steering wheel and placing him into the passenger seat. Turned on cruse control and sat myself in the middle seat, driving with one hand and holding Kade's in the other. I was pretty sure that if I didn't let go then he would remember that I had lived through the night-well, my heart did stop but I was still here- and that I was not made about what had happened and that I would never leave him. He was breathing slowly and deeply but he wasn't breaking anything so I thought it was going ok. We drove in silence for about half an hour. Then he spoke. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to react that way." He said low enough that if I didn't have the extra vampire hearing I wouldn't have known he had said anything. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have brought him up, if anyone is to blame then it should be me, not you." I knew this was true and he should hear me say it. "Let's just remember that everything worked out for the best. I love you pumpkin lips" He snorted, "I love you too, pickle breath" "Hey, I'm trying to be loving and you throw out a pickle breath, You have issues" I replied, faking anger and shock. He rolled his eyes before insulting my taste in pet names " Well, you know how bad pumpkin tastes. If you are really trying to be sweet say bear blood or something along that line." Yay, I made him smile "Ok, bunny blood, I thought that would fit because you are just as sweet and make me feel all fuzzy inside." All this talk about dinner was making me a little thirsty we'd have to go out later for _dinner_. 

After we had stopped for a quick snack Kade said he was able to drive again. We rode on in silence for a while before my curiosity got the best of me. "Where are we going?" He looked over at me surprised. "We are headed to a small town in Washington, it's called Forks. I know that there is another coven of vegetarians living there. I thought you might want a shopping friend. _OH MY GOSH!!!_ " I get to go on a shopping spree! Yea! How many veggies are there?" He seemed a little smug that he had made me so pleased and that he realized how badly I needed a shopping buddy. "I think it is a family of seven. Also there is one that is into shopping as much as you." I couldn't help but smile, I was finally going to have someone that I could spend time with. I loved Kade but you need girl time every now and then. Then I remembered something that I really needed to ask him. "I know that there was a real reason why we left. I can see it in your eyes. What aren't you telling me?" His smile faded and was replaced by sadness. Obviously he was hoping I wouldn't notice. "Well, I… Um. Ok. Promise me you won't get mad." He had done something that I wouldn't like. He should know better then to lie to me. " Fine." I said through me teeth. " About two weeks ago a new girl started working at the shop. I could tell she was feeling a little something for me at first but I thought she would shy off. She didn't." Oh no, he wasn't in love with me. "So, you don't love me anymore and want to get ride of me." How could he! "What? NO, just let me finish. Ok, so she really liked me and I told her I was already involved with someone but she didn't care. I think she was planning on raping me. So I told her I had to move out of state but she didn't care. Three days ago I found a note in my locker that said_ "I'm going to be with you and you can't stop me_" It scared me and I decided that we really should move. Please don't hurt me." I was luckily able to contain me laughter. He didn't realize how funny this was. I could have fun with this. "Ok, so just because someone likes you we have to run away? I don't the choice to stay somewhere? Don't you care about what I think?" After years of practice I was a great actress. He gasped, " I'm so sorry! If you want to go back that's fine. I don't need to move if you don't want to. Please forgive me. I didn't think that you were very attached. Sorry!" Ok, that was too much, I burst out laughing. This made him even more confused then my anger. " Don't worry about it. I don't care. Just- laugh- wanted-giggle-response. You need to control your-hehe- emotions better." This little outburst didn't amuse him. He sped up slightly and didn't look at me. " Oh come on, it is pretty funny. You ran away from a little human girl because she had a crush on you." He finally looked over. "You don't understand. This crush could crush me. I don't think that my super strength or speed could help me. She was training to be a female wrestler. She could probably lift as much as me. She was HUGE! You would be scared too." I couldn't help but giggle. "Well, I don't think she would have the same fascination with me. I wouldn't have your problem." After I knew that the sudden move didn't have a deep, dangerous hidden meaning I felt like a heavy burden had been lifted. I cranked up the tunes and started rocking. I played air guitar and sang loud and off-key. Soon we were singing and swaying to the music. I was happy all over. I was going to have a shopping buddy and soon we would start at a new school. I always loved starting a new school year. Of course I did have a little fun with my power. I could tell when people were lying. I was like a human lie detector. Except more reliable and I wasn't human. I had the chance to talk with some girls my age and not worry about saying too much about my life style. I wouldn't have to hide my relationship with Kade, most 10th graders don't have a husband , so he was just my boyfriend during weekdays. I wonder if the others had mates. Hope so, we could double. " Are we there yet?" I was extremely impatient for having eternity. "Almost there, just a couple more hours, be patient love." I guess I would have to. Nothing exciting happened for the rest of the trip. Bla, I hated car rides when I wasn't driving.

It was around 10:30 when we finally pulled into town. It was small and green. I could feel at home here. I liked small towns. You knew everyone and it was great for gossip, as long as it wasn't about me. "Where do we live?" This hadn't come up earlier and I normally know this before we arrive in a town. Kade always took care of housing. "I bought a house just outside of town. It is a little different then what we normally live in but I think you'll like it. It's a turf house, so there is grass on the roof and it has stone walls. You'll like it, I promise. It's in a clearing, next to a stream." This did sound like my kind of a house. I loved it when the house blended in with its surroundings. We pulled up in front of it and I instantly loved it. It was beautiful! White shutters, black wood, with stone half way up the front and grass on the roof. It was perfect! "Oh, I love it!" I exclaimed, he knew me too well. I ran to go inside but most of the front room was covered my boxes. I was excited so I unpacked faster then normal. Within five minutes everything was in its perfect spot. "It's perfect! Yay! Let's go meet the others!" I said as I started to run out the door. "Hey, hold on! I think that we should give them some advance warning that we are going to stop by. Not all vampires are as friendly as you, you know." He stated reasonably. "Fine" Stupid baby, doesn't like surprises- I muttered under my breath. I stood there jumping up and down while he called the other veggies. _"Hello, I am Kade Minix__My wife and I have just moved into the areas and we were wondering if we could stop by to say hello. We didn't want to startle any of you so we thought we should call first. Would you mind if we came over?" "_Hmm that odd, they answered just as soon as I called and they said that we wouldn't have startled them even if we didn't call. One of them must have a power of some sort." Kade said as he started to run. He was still thinking it over when he reached the outskirts of a clearing. There it stood, a beautiful white mansion, along with multiple expensive sports cars. I could tell we would get along well. Just as we were about to knock on the door it was opened by a pixie. She wasn't really a pixie but that was the first thought that came to my mind. She was shorter then me (which was saying a lot), had short black hair and golden eyes. "Hello, I'm Joss and this is my husband Kade. We just called." I explained to her. "I know, I've been seeing you for a couple days now. I'm happy you finally made it." I said, well really she squeaked. She was more excited then I was. She led us into the large, open living room and sat down on one of the chairs. "This is my husband Jasper." She told us while starting at a tall man with blond hair. "He has the power to control emotions." Interesting. "Neat, Kade here also has a power. He can turn off your emotions or crank them up super high. I'm kind of a human lie detector. I can tell when someone lies to me." I liked my power, it came in handy a lot. "Neat! I can see into the future. That's how I knew you were coming." Oh I understand now. This little power fest was going to prove interesting. Right then the others came down the stairs. "Oh, This is Esme and Carlisle. Pretty much mom and dad. Right behind them is Emmett and Rosalie. Darn, stupid Edward I wanted him to be here for this. Edward is my 'brother' but he's gone at the moment. Probably hanging out with Bella." I heard her growl quietly before she took out her phone and dialed Edward I presumed. He answered and he began to speak, telling how annoying it is when he doesn't listen to her and how he needs to get his butt here along with Bella's. She was just like the sister that I've never had. (Except for those brats 25 years ago) "He'll be here soon, don't worry" She said with a smile. Hmm, wait a second. "Who's Bella? Kade thought there were only eight veggies in this area." I asked. "Oh, yeah, Bella's Edwards fiancée. They are getting married in about a month. You should come to the wedding! The more the merrier! By the way, Bella is human but we are going to change her right after the honeymoon! I can't wait to see what her power will be! You see Edward can't read her mind. By the way, Edward can read you thoughts. She is immune to Edward's, Jane's and Aro's powers so I think it will be great. I can't see the results yet because we haven't decided when exactly we should change her." She ended her little speech with a pout. Then she smiled again as the door opened to reveal who could only be Edward and Bella. Edward was about six foot with copper colored hair and Bella had long brown hair. "Hello, I am Joss and this is Kade. It's nice to meet you." I went to shake hands with them when Edward went down into a crouch, noticed our eyes then stood up slightly embarrassed. Alice giggled "What, you thought I would invite Bella when there was a chance of her getting hurt. Bonehead." He smiled crookedly. "Hi, I'm Edward and this is Bella." I shook hands then went to stand by Kade again. I liked this family. "Random thought, Alice I've heard that you like to shop. Is that true?" When I said this she jumped so high she almost hit the ceiling. I took that as a yes. "Yay,Ifinallygetashoppingpartner! Let'sgotomorrowIcan'twaitIknowtheperfectstoreIt'llhavejusttherightthing." Wow scary, but fun. "Yeah, I like to shop too. Tomorrow would be great. Who will drive?" Hopefully me. Hopefully me. Hopefully me. "I see that you are going to drive. How does that sound?" I hopped with joy. "Let's take my 'Vette!" The rest of the night we talked about everything from cars to stars and mats to stats. I had plans for a full day shopping spree in Seattle the next day. I couldn't wait. I had a feeling that I was going to love Forks, it was just what I'd been needing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If not, Then why are you reading the forth chapter? That's what I thought! You do like it deep down! And since you've read this far then you should _REVIEW IT!!_ Ok, get to it. Push the little botton. Good job! You get an imaginary cookie. Oh no! You didn't say you were illergic to nuts. Sorry bout that. The swelling will go down, **I hope.** Thanx. **


	5. Boring night

**Here is a chapter. Nothing really special to say, except I put some pictures on my Bio. so check them out.

* * *

**

"I am sooooo bored!" I complained after a few hours of boredom. It was around two in the morning and I had nothing to do. "What can I do for fun?" Kade didn't answer for a few minutes. "I got it!! Chuck Norris Facts." I grabbed my laptop, turned it on, went to my favorite search engine and typed in _Chuck Norris Facts_. There were 368,000 results. What would I do without Google? I opened the first site and started to read. " Kade you have to read these, they're great. Listen to this one _If you have five dollars and Chuck Norris has five dollars, Chuck Norris has more money then you. _I like this one too, _Chuck Norris can slam a revolving door. _This one is good too. _Chuck Norris-_You know what, I'm going to pick out the top ten and just tell you those. Ok?" "Whatever you want Joss." Kade replied from the couch. I read through the site 3 times before I had picked the top ten. "Ok, Ready? Here are my top ten Chuck Norris Facts.

_10)Chuck Norris can set ants on fire with a magnifying glass. At night. _

_9)Chuck Norris has two speeds: Walk and Kill_

_8)Chuck Norris doesn't go hunting because hunting signifies that there is a chance of failure. Chuck Norris going Killing._

_7)A Chuck Norris delivered roundhouse kick is the preferred method of execution in 16 states._

_6)Chuck Norris does not read books. He stares them down until he gets the information he wants._

_5)Chuck Norris can divide by zero. __**(A/N: Stupid math teachers, you are wrong)**_

_4)Chuck Norris' credit cards have no limit. Last weekend, he maxed them out._

_3)There in no chin under Chuck Norris' Beard. There is only another fist._

_2)The leading causes of death in the United States are 1. Heart Disease 2. Chuck Norris 3. Cancer_

_1)Chuck Norris has counted to infinite. Twice"_

Kade stared at me for a minute, then started to laugh. "Wow, we really need something to keep you busy." I glared at him, "Why are you such a party pooper? Just because you are boring and lame doesn't mean the rest of the world is too." "I didn't mean it like that. It's just… My roundhouse kick would be much deadlier then Chuck Norris' but those quotes don't say Kade they say Chuck. Really what information online is there about me?" Did he really just say that? "There is probably tons of information about you online, I mean, think of all the people that search for annoying vampire husbands online. There has to be tons." I knew that this would get me in a wee bit of fake trouble but that would be way more entertaining then sitting around doing nothing. "Yup, the site would probably be called _or Want me to check now or later?" I grinned as I said this. Kade hopped off of the couch and pounced. I was prepared for this so right before he would have hit me I moved. I took one little step to the right and he took a trip into the kitchen cupboard. He growled softly as he stood up to take another jump. This time I wasn't quick enough. His tackle sent us both flying into the living room again, almost hitting the 52"Plasm Screen T.V. We wrestled around for a little longer before he finally got the upper hand and had me pinned on the fluffy chair in our living room. "Ok, fine, I surrender." I gasped as he sat on my belly. DooDooHead-I muttered under my breath. "I think we can start getting ready for school. It's our first day at Forks High School!" I was practically yelling I was so excited. "We already know some of our classmates too." Kade said faking a super excited grin._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

We drove up to the school in Kade's 1970 Chevrolet El Camino 454 SS at 8:20, school started at 8:30. His Camino was a glittery maroon with a black racing stripe. We were opposites when it came to cars. Kade liked old classic cars, I wanted mine brand spanking new. We were both Chevy people though, but who wouldn't be? They are extremely comfortable and they look hot. What's not to love? Anyway, as we pulled into a parking spot I saw a silver Volvo a few rows over, our new friends had beaten us to school. We grabbed our backpacks and headed inside, stupid rain. We walked into the office to get our schedules and a slip for the teachers to sign. "Oh, are you the knew students that I talked to earlier?" The old receptionist asked. "Yes, we are. Do you have our schedules?" Kade asked politely. "Of course, here you go. I'm sure that you can find someone to help you find your way around but if not here is a map. Have a great day now." Man, that woman was a little too happy. We went straight to our first class, the receptionist took a while to get our papers so we were almost late. Our first class was Algebra II. We had taken it year after year after year, so I was pretty good at it by now. Actually I was really good at all of my classes, after 20 years of practice you get good at it. We come in seconds before the bell rings and the teacher glares at us. She was about my height with short red hair and looked irritated. We walked up to her and gave her the slip. She signed it, made us introduce ourselves at sent us to our seats in the back of the room. If she was an insect she would be an itchy bee if you know what I mean. None of the Cullen's were in this class, pity. The class was starting to "learn" about inequalities today. Easy stuff, boring! After math we had band. Kade wasn't in this class although he did know how to play almost all the instruments. He didn't know how to play the clarinet. I wouldn't allow him to learn because is too girly. I decided that I would play the flute this year. It was light (not a problem for me even if it wasn't), shiny, cute and small. It was easy to fit in my backpack. It had such a pretty sound too. The band was having a concert in about a month and a half so I had to show her that I really could play and wouldn't screw up the band, which was made up of mostly juniors and seniors. The freshman and sophomores had a separate band. I passed her test with flying colors and was made first flute. Yay me! Nothing really happened in any of my morning classes so I was relived when the bell rang for lunch. Sadly, I can't eat anything, but I would get to see the Cullens again and Bella, she seemed nice. I waited for Kade at his locker, slow poke, then we headed off too lunch. We went through the line, bought some food that we wouldn't eat and looked around for a place to sit. I spotted Alice in the middle of the room jumping up and down and waving. I smiled, waved, and headed off to sit by her. Little did I know this lunch wouldn't be as clam and smooth as I thought it would be.

_

* * *

_

**Hehehaha, what will happen, you may never know!! Or you will know really soon because I'm in the mood to write a little more tonight. I kind of happen to love Chuck Norris Quotes, super funny, blame my P.E. teacher not me. Check out Kade's car on my Bio. Please tell me what you thought about it. I'll love you forever. Thanx**


	6. Our Stories

**Well, this is a chapter. : ) Yup, not very creative at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I own diddly. Diddly squat that is. Really if I owned the charecters why would I write for fanfiction,really think about it.**

* * *

We walked up to the table and sat down in two of the empty seats.

"Hi, how has your day been so far?" Alice asked immediately, truly interested

"Great, I love seeing all the people lie to me. It's amazing how many _I can't wait to hang out more_ and _I know you will just love it here_'s I get the first day. Not many people actually want to be friends, they just want to see what kind of a freak I am." I told her smiling "Well, maybe humans are a little smarter then we give them credit for, I'll admit, I am a freak."

Alice and I talked about where we have lived before for most of lunch. The bell was going to ring soon so we got up to dump our full trays. I got a whistle by some stupid boy, he got a death glare by both me and my hubby. As Alice and I walked back, I felt a slight shudder underneath me. Hmm, felt a little odd. Then I felt another quiver. "What the -" The room shook. There was a high pitch scream from across the room, Mike, of course. Alice suddenly turned to me, "Oh, shit! I forgot to tell you there was going to be an earthquake today. Not very big but still. I'm sorry!" She wasn't lying. Well, this really is a great way to start my week I thought to myself. Edward laughed. After a few more seconds of shaking everything calmed down and the teachers came into the lunch room. Mr. Banner had an announcement to make. "Students, we just experienced an earthquake. It wasn't that bad but it did cause a little damage to a water line. To protect the school from water damage we had to turn off the water. It is a state law that students cannot be at the school when water is not available. So, you may now go home. All after school activities have been canceled. Thank you, have a great day." Wow, I don't even have to go a full day of school. Yay me! "Cool, so what should we do today?" I asked when we returned to the table. "Let's go to our house and hang out for a while. Maybe later we can go out to 'eat' I'm getting a little hungry." Alice suggested, her eyes were black and the purple lines under her eyes were much more noticeable then last night. "Sounds good to me. What do you guys think" Kade said. "Yuppers" I replied. We walked out the door and into the parking lot together. The Cullens headed off to Edward's Volvo and we went to Kade's Camino. Kade maneuvered his way expertly through the mess of cars trying to leave the school and pulled up behind the Volvo, which was waiting in line to exit. I heard Edward rev the engine. I smiled, "This should be fun" Edward gunned it was soon as he was clear of the curb but Kade was right behind him. Our poor old car wouldn't have stood a chance if we weren't so car crazy. We had fixed it up so it could do a NASCAR race easy. The two cars sped through the empty little town and down the highway. We almost missed the turnoff because Edward waited to the last second to turn but we made it and we were gaining on him. On the straight away we were able to go far enough to the side that we could pass them without scratching either car. I bet Bella was glad she had chosen to drive her own truck here today. We had passed them just in time. Not long after the straight stretch we pulled into the same clearing with the same beautiful, white mansion. I jumped out of the car and stood on the roof. "Booya Baby! We win!! Looks like your precious little Volvo can't stand up to some old school skill." I bragged, oh how I loved smack talk. "Now that's not nice Joss" Kade scolded me "it's a good car, probably just the driver" Yeah, what to go Kade. Edward frowned, sad to lose to the new vampires in town. Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all smiling and laughing at him with us and Rosalie was inspecting the El Camino. Guess we have another car fanatic. Alice was the first to taunt him "Jezz Edward, after all these years and you still aren't the best driver." "I can't believe you lost to a sophomore man, that's just sad." Emmett said next. "Hey, it's not like this is his first time through high school." Edward said, defending himself. Kade laughed " No, it isn't my first time but still you do know the area better." Jasper sent a few little waves of happiness toward Edward and everyone headed inside. We ended up headed to the living room to claim a chair or couch. Alice sat on Jasper in the chair, Emmett and Rosalie took up one couch, Edward took a chair, Kade and I took the other couch. "So, when will Bella get here?" I asked "Probably in twenty minutes the way she drives." Edward answered me. Boring humans, always slow. "So, let's get to know each other better while we wait. How about we each tell our stories?" Alice suggested. "I'll go first because mine is really, really, really short. I don't know who changed me but I was changed to protect me from James. I had a few visions and that's how I found Jasper and Carlisle. Emmett your turn." He smiled "I was being mulled by a bear when Rosalie here saved me. She ran hundreds of miles just so she could keep me. Carlisle changed me" He bragged, Rosalie glared "I was almost beaten to death by my fiancé, they left me to die in the cold street. Carlisle changed me." Edward was next "I was dieing of the Spanish Influenza when Carlisle changed me. I was the first to be changed." "I was created to fight in the Vampire Wars in the south. I left after a few years and found this little monster that took me here." Jasper said, pointing to Alice. "I guess I'm next" Kade said "I was attacked when I was out hunting with my twin sister and father. My father died but my sister was also changed. I don't know where my sis or creator are today." I knew that Kade didn't like to talk about him being changed and he **hated**, with a passion, when I was changed, but I had to say something so I just gave the short version of the night of the dance. "I was attacked by a vampire I didn't know but Kade was there so the other vampire didn't drain me. Kade stayed with me through the transformation and told me I didn't have to kill humans." They nodded in approval at our stories. My mind started to wonder after Alice turned on the T.V. to some fashion show. I loved to shop but I had my own style and didn't want any help. My mind went back to the day I was changed and what really happened.

_Flashback_

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEP. BEEEEP. WHACK. Stupid alarm clock! I moaned and rolled over, realized what day it was and jumped out of bed. Today was the day of the dance, the day of my date with super-cutie Kade. Normally I wouldn't have my alarm clock on but I had to start getting ready early. Who knows how long it would take me to find some eye shadow that matched my teal dress perfectly. I had a long day ahead of me. I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Bye Mom" I yelled as I left. I had the money I earned from baby sitting in my pocket. I got on my bike and headed out the door. _

_At the store I looked through bucket after bucket of eye shadows and lipsticks until I found exactly what I wanted. It was called "Tower of Teal" and it came in a tall tube. It could be used for eye shadow, lipstick and eyeliner. It was PERFECT!! I was going to look amazing. I rode back home and started to get ready._

_Kade will be here really soon I thought as I put the finishing touches on my make-up. I had my hair teased and in a high-side pony. My new dress was on and it looked great, my eye shadow was a perfect match, too. Right then the door bell rang. I was so glad my family had decided to go to a movie and spend the night in the town over since I wasn't going to be home tonight. I hadn't told them that I was going to the dance with Kade, I didn't want my mom to freak out and want pictures of every second of the night. I looked in the mirror once more then grabbed my purse and went to the door. Oh My Gosh!!! He looked amazing. He was wearing a suit, a really nice suit that fit him perfectly. He is the best looking person in the world. "Hello, You look beautiful tonight." Kade said "Are you ready to go?" Wow he was really here for me. "Yea-Yeah" I stammered, blushing in embarrassment for staring at him. He took my hand and led me outside. "Where's your beetle?" I asked. In front of me stood a car that I had never seen before. It had a huge front and no back. It was weird but I liked it. "I left it at home. This is the 1982 Corvette. Haven't you ever seen one?" "No, I haven't. It's really cool. I can't believe your parents let you drive this tonight." I loved this car! It was bluish black color. It looked fast and dangerous. It looked like something Kade should drive. "Yeah, they're cool like that." We got in the car, which was incredibly comfortable inside, and he drove to the dance. It was being held at the high school so that the freshmen could get a little trip inside of it before the year started. _

_  
Kade paid for us and we went inside. The gym was decorated with balloons and streamers but it didn't have a set theme. We weren't the first people there, in fact it was almost full already. I smiled when I saw the snobby girls in my grade standing in the corner talking. It didn't look like that had dates with them. The music was playing but we decided to get some punch before we started to dance. We had just started to talk about his car again when Kimberly Cline walked up to the tray. She was the biggest slut in the grade. She was eyeing Kade while getting punch but he hadn't even noticed she was there. "Hey, are you new here? I haven't seen you around. My name is Kimberly, what's yours?" She said in a nasal voice. "Kade" He said then turned back to me. I grinned from ear to ear. "Do you want to dance Joss?" Kade asked me "I'm a little clumsy." I admitted "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the big, bad floor" Kade joked. He led me out to the dance floor right as the song changed. It was now a new song, a slow new song. Great, right off we get to do the whole, sweet couple act, I thought sarcastically. I recognized the song as "We've got tonight" By Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton. It was full of sweet lovingness. Perfect, barely know him and now I stand half a foot away for four minutes. He took my hands and pulled me close. Did I say half a foot? I guess he was thinking half an inch. I've never been this close to him before, gosh, he smells good. I looked up when I heard him laugh. "Did you just smell me?" Opps "No, I was just breathing." I lied, "Well, I was smelling you. You smell great." He said laughing again. I was always a bad liar, but good at judging them. He was telling the truth I thought. Jezz, I'm short, I noticed after about 30 seconds. I didn't even come up to his shoulder. I laughed in my head for the rest of the song at how I probably looked like a midget. The song switched to "Mickey" by Toni Basil. I couldn't help myself, I started dancing like I was at home. Singing along into my fake microphone. I wasn't alone though, all the girls were jumping around looking stupid. Hopefully I wouldn't hurt anyone. I spoke to soon. Just then I smoked Kade right across the face. It really hurt my hand so I knew he wouldn't be good, I liked to wear rings. But he was just dancing like normal not a mark on his perfect face. Incredible, beautiful and indestructible. He was so right for me, No you can't think that you just met him. The rest of the night was a blur. All I can remember is his face looking down at me and Kimberly glaring at me for most of the night. The dance ended around 11:30 pm and I was tired. I think I might have fallen asleep on Kade's cold, hard chest during a slow song, but he hasn't brought it up. On the way home we just listened to the radio and talking every now and then. We were just turning onto our block when Kade suddenly asked me if I wanted to hang out at his house for a while. His parents were also gone for the night. "Umm, Sure I guess" I wasn't really sure if I was suppose to go into his house without parental supervision. My parents had been young when they had me and would basically disown me if I was that stupid. No, Kade's not like that, I'll be fine, nothing is going to happen. I told myself but I didn't feel completely reassured. We pulled into his driveway and he come over quickly to open my door and help me out. Wow, he was such a gentleman. We walked slowly up his driveway and into the front room. This was an amazingly nice house. It had expensive artwork and it was incredibly clean, of course they hadn't been living here long. Kade walked over and sat on the large couch, then motioned for me to sit next to him. I did just that. "I'm really glad you came with me to the dance tonight." He said, I was flabbergasted, he was glad why would he be glad, he was the one that looked like a model. "If your glad then I'm ecstatic. I haven't had that much fun in… forever." He smiled that great smile " I know the feeling" We talked about every, from where he used to live to guys I've dated. I lied and said not many, really the number is a big, fat zero. I told him that I wasn't very popular and he was extremely surprised. "How could you not be popular? I thought that all the pretty girls were popular." This made me blush. Before I knew it the clock said it was almost 1:54 am. "Wow, time flies when your having fun. Do you need anything to eat?" He asked "If your getting something then I wouldn't mind having a small milk." I was starved but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I'm not hungry but you are, I can tell. I'll get you a snack." I lean back onto the soft couch and fell asleep while he was in the other room. _

_CRASH!!! I woke up. "NO! You will not hurt her! Go hunt somewhere else." I heard Kade yell from the other room. "But she smells so good. Why haven't you bitten her yet? She'd be a feast" A female voice asked. "Kadri , you know I don't drink from humans. You shouldn't either, it's turning you into a monster. You aren't even my sister anymore, that girl is gone." He never said he had a sister and what is this drinking from humans. The girl was talking again. "Oh, but they are so tasty you really should taste her she smells absolutely delicious. Oh, looks like someone has woken up." Just then Kade and a girl his age walked into the room. She was beautiful but she didn't look right, she had long, light brown hair. She wore lime green fishnet tights and a black mini skirt on with a black and green ripped t-shirt. I figured out what was off about her. Her eyes were all wrong, her eyes weren't golden like her brother but red, blood red. They seemed to glow in the dark room. "It's okay Joss, she's leaving now, aren't you?" Kade said in a reassuring voice. The red-eyed girl laughed "Yeah, I just stopped for a quick snack." "You wouldn't" "Oh, wouldn't I?" I couldn't see what happened next, all I remember was a sharp pain in my neck, followed by a jerk and loud bang. "LEAVE! Never come back! I can't believe you would do this. If we weren't twins, I'd kill you" I could hear a musical laugh coming from outside that quickly got quieter, as if moving away extremely fast. Then the fire. I could feel it flowing through my every vain. I screamed out in pain. If childbirth was the worst pain a women ever felt then I sure as hell wasn't going to ever have children. I felt a cool hand on my face, then heard a velvet soft voice. They stayed with me through the fire. They helped the pain, but they seemed to make my emotions freak out. One minute nothing then the next I was crazy mad at whoever did this to me. Slowly I noticed my hearing and other senses coming back to me, but they were much more powerful. Finally, I could see the face of the velvet voice. It was a beautiful man, he seemed familiar but couldn't think of his name. "Joss, do you remember me?" the man asked me. "Yes, and no. I don't know your name but I know that I know you" He sighed. _

_The next few months were extremely difficult. We left town, he left my parents a fake note saying I ran away to Hollywood to become a star. We really moved up to Alaska and lived in the wilderness. I learned what I was and that I could survive on animal blood rather then human. I learned that it was his twin sister, Kadri, that had attacked me that night. Kadri, unlike Kade, drank from humans. Kade became my savior and slowly I fell in love with him. Well, not really slowly, he was just so perfect. _

_End Flashback_

Bella was pulling up in her monster of a truck. If I could have it for a few days I could have it running better then it did brand new, if only she would let me. This young girl was very brave, or foolish to be hanging out with vampires. Most humans are afraid of our kind. But, then again, I wasn't smart enough to stay away from Kade, and I will be forever grateful for my bad judgment as a human. Without it, I wouldn't have the love of my existence.

* * *

**I don't really this Mike Newton was that bad. Yes, he was annoying and a pain but he did stick with Bella when she went a little crazy in New Moon. I think people should lighten up. (pity I can't take my own advice) Please read and review. :)**


	7. The Food Network! No, not that food

**Sorry if this one is a bit odd (BAD) I had just ran three miles before I wrote this so I was a little out of it. :)

* * *

**Bella had just pulled into the driveway, so Edward ran out to make sure she didn't fall on the way in. I noticed that someone had changed the channel, thank you Emmett. I waited for the commercial to end to see what it was. YES! The food channel! Well, not really food for me, I hated to watch humans hunt, boring, but it is interesting to watch them prepare their food. Right now it was on a Chef Challenge. They had to make a statue out of sugar, which I think is pretty stupid, but oh well. 

The man on the screen was just starting to explain to everyone what the rules were today. "Ok, here are the rules.

1)They statues must be edible.

2)Non-edible objects may be used but not for structural stability.

3)The statues must be over three feet tall

4)The statues must be completed within the four hour time limit

You will be judged on the following

1)Use of color in statue

2)Method used to create statue

3)Overall Taste and

4)Overall Appearance

After they are finished you must present them by going over our challenge course. It includes…going up a ramp, up the stairs, across the platform and through the tunnel. OK, you may start…. NOW!"

I watched the chefs run around trying to cook as quickly as they could. Oh, what they wouldn't give to be a vampire, the speed and strength would come in handy. Of course they would want to drink the judges and would lose ability to 'flavor by taste'

Edward and Bella were coming through the door now, holding hands and smiling. "Fall down on the way here, Bella?" Emmett asked grinning. I had to laugh when I noticed the fresh scratches on her hands, she really had fallen. Luckily there was no blood, they weren't deep at all. "No, and thanks for all the support in that matter" She replied tartly. I knew she was lying, I could see her hands but the little buzzer in my head didn't go off like it normally did when I was lied to. That wasn't normal. "Kade, say 'I like pie' " I commanded so quietly no one else could hear. "I like pie" He said, confused. Beep, Beep, Lie. "Bella, will you please say 'I like the smell of blood' It would really help me." I asked politely while freaking out in my head. "Uh, Ok, I like blood's smell" She said, questioning me with her eyes. Nothing happened; I couldn't tell if she was lying. "What the-- I thought that you hated blood" This was really confusing me now. "I do hate it. It has always made me sick." This got a few laughs but they all looked worried "Then why isn't my power working" They all relaxed a little when I said this, except for Kade. "Oh, Bella has a messed up head" Emmett explained. Bella glared at him. Jasper calmed her down a bit then told me some of the details. "What Emmett said was true" Bella glared again. "But harsh. There is something in Bella's mind that protects her from powers that try to get in her head. Alice can 'see' things she might do and my power works fine too but Edward can't read her mind. Aro and Jane's powers don't work either." I let out an annoyed sigh as he finished. I loved knowing the truth all the time, but if Edward's power didn't work either I guess I would live. Anyway, Bella didn't seem like someone that would lie about something important.

"So Bella, how do you like hanging out with vampires?" I asked, I wondered how they had decided to tell her. What happened that Bella would need to know about the vampires? "It's great, except when some of them pick you up and play toss the human." She smiled and quickly glanced over at Jasper and Emmett, who quickly looked at the ceiling and started to whistle. Edward looked flabbergasted, "You played 'toss the human' with Bella?!? I am so going to kill you." Emmett laughed, "What cha going to do? Do me in while I sleep?" I have to admit that was a good one, but my curiosity was getting the best of me. I really wanted to know what could happen when a human knew about us. "Has anything happened since you told Bella about what you were?" I asked, trying to be casual, my act didn't work. "Well, a few things have happened since lover-boy here went and told." Rosalie said. This started a long discussion on the dangers of knowing about mystical creatures. I learned about James almost killing Bella, Edward leaving to protect her, the trip to Italy to save Edward, the coven of vampires up in Alaska, how some of them thought Edward was gay before Bella, all the cars they owned, Victoria's recent attack with the vampire army, the existence of werewolves nearby and more that I don't care to think about right now. It was pretty amazing how much trouble one little human can make, but seeing how Edward looked at her and all she has seen, I doubted that she was just some puny human. The hours passed by and Bella had to go home to sleep, Edward went with to watch. "Bye Bells, it was great to get to know you better" I yelled as they headed back to town in her old truck. "What are we going to do to pass some time?" Alice asked. "Well, I think you should go hunting, you look thirsty." She nodded. The others said they were fine; they went out last weekend, unlike Alice. Kade, Emmett and Rosalie had decided to go out to the garages to look at the cars. Carlisle was at work still and Esme was out of town to buy some kitchen things so Bella could eat without having to leave the house. Alice and I decided to go out for a little snack. I had wanted to get to know the area better anyway and I was looking forward to running again. I hadn't been for a really good run in around two weeks, last time I ran to Colorado to go mountain biking.

We headed up into the forest across from their house for a few miles before we broke into a clearing. It was beautiful! What amazed me was how it was perfectly symmetrical, it seemed like someone had just cut a perfect circle out of the trees to put. Alice threw a rock at me when I wouldn't keep moving. "Gosh, come on, I'm just dying for a drink!" Alice was picking up more rocked to throw at me so I decided I'd just have to come back later. We ended up finding some deer grazing nearby that, if I do say so myself, were very tasty. It was funny the way Alice hunted; she'd sneak up on them. She'd be very quiet and hide behind trees then suddenly she'd be on their back. I was more direct; I just walked right up to them and snapped a neck or two. Deer really aren't my favorite but they get rid of the thirst. My favorite would have to be jaguar. I rarely get to have them but they are a delicious treat. I first had them about 15 years ago when I went on my first trip near a lot of humans. We snuck out every other night to taste the local food. After we each drank a couple deer we headed back to their house. We got there and the clock already said 4:46 am. I called Kade over so we could leave. "I guess it's about time for us to go. We'll see you at school tomorrow." Alice was pouting, "Why are you leaving so early? I don't know about you but we don't sleep." "It's not that, it's just, I know that sometimes you need a little time to yourself and I really don't want to intrude." I told her. "Well, what else are you going to do for four hours? You aren't intruding, really. It's just nice to have someone around here that I haven't known for 50 years" I didn't really know what I was going to do so I just lied. "I need to finish unpacking. I need to make my house just as perfect as yours if you're every going to come over." I really hoped she would want to come out but for right now I just wanted spend a little quality time with my Ipod. I always got it out after a hunt and listened to some rock. I could see the play list now. _She loves me not By: Papa Roach , Diary of Jane By: Breaking Benjamin, Animal I have Become, Riot and Pain By: Three Days Grace, Beast and the Harlot By: Avenged Sevenfold, Becoming the Bull By: Atreyu and Scars by Papa Roach. _Finally, Alice said it was okay if we left. Kade drove the Camino home but I wanted to run. I beat him home, of course, so I was already rocking out when he came in. "Nice, Three Days Grace, good choice of song by the way." He said when he came into the room. Stupid vampire hearing, never any privacy.

* * *

**Once again I had just ran THREE MILES!! I hadn't ran for a couple weeks before this so blame the endorphines, not me. :) :) Wait a second! Do you see that little blue button? Yeah! That one, ok, now what you have too do is...you ready for this... push it and then... write something. I don't care what. It could say "I like pie too" I don't care**


	8. Once at an auction

**Hey, sorry that I haven't updated in forever but well, life is crazy. Here is some stuff I have to do in a week, just so you understand. Piano lessons, track practice, speech practice, piano practice, church on Wednesdays, homework and hopefully sleeping and eating. Well, here you go.

* * *

**

"Guess what!" Alice said first thing Saturday morning when we came over.

"What?" I asked. She looked slightly shocked.

"I said guess. I'm not going to tell you until you put a reasonable amount of effort into figuring this out." She smiled like she had just told a good joke. "You're not going to guess right. I'll be right back, I want to go tell Bella what we're doing today. "  
Well, this may take a while, might as well get started. I thought to myself.

Edward was sitting on the couch, he smiled at threw something at me. I caught and unfolded the little piece of paper and read what was on it.

_You will never guess. Do you want me to tell you?_

Yes! Why can't we just talk? I wrote back then threw to him

_She was still listening, but then I decided it was just too much fun passing notes._ I laughed at his silliness but had to agree this was fun._ But anyway, what she is planning to do is give you a make over. Sorry that it has come to this so soon but seeing as you are already dead, it won't kill you._

Oh Goody I can't wait, NOT!!! Do you think I still have time to move? I asked without much hope.

_No, she just told Bella and is heading back now. She's a little irritated with me that I told you, it was suppose to be a surprise._

Well, poo, that stinks! Will you try to get me some advance warning next time?

He nodded and about 20 seconds later Alice came through the door, obviously angry. "Edward! I told you NOT to tell her, she was supposed to guess! It won't be as fun if she knows about it!"  
"Jezz Alice, she had a right to know. I find that friends stay around longer if you at least warn them before you torture them. You really should calm down a little. Where's Jasper when you need him?" Edwards complained, looking around for the one person that could always calm Alice, even if he didn't have his power.

Jasper came into the room just then as if on queue "Alice, honey. Edward's right, you need to calm down. It will still be fun, even if it isn't a surprise. When was the last time I was able to surprise you?" He asked with a smile. Alice giggled, "I think it was that one day when we had a quick game of 'tennis' in the middle of downtown Seattle." Edward face was suddenly a grimace and, boy, was I glad I couldn't read minds. My own imagination was a little too good right then so I decided to play a quick game of Tetris® in my head.

I was still picking out potential moves for my next game when Edwards let out a quiet, fake cough. I looked up from the spot on the wall that I had spaced out on and noticed that Alice and Jasper had left the room.

"They decided to have a rematch. Couldn't remember who won the last time they played." Edward said, making a face.

"Eww, when is Bella coming over for our little torture party?" I was really starting to like her even though I had only known her for a few days.

"Well, I was just going to run over to pick her up. She should be almost ready. I'll go grab her and you can get Kade. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he wanted to take a drive up to Seattle to pick up some new parts for an old car he's fixing up. I think he's a little obsessed but I was the one to buy it at the auction. He's really just my car slave." I laughed while explaining our odd relationship with cars. I could do all the work myself but I never want to after I sign the check.

"What kind of car is he fixing up anyway?" Edward asked after my explaining his absence

"Well, it's not totally a car." I admitted

"A truck?"

"It's sorta a school bus. We'll, well he will, have it up and running good soon then I'll put a huge engine in it, fix it up and take about half the seats out so then we will have a good vehicle to use when we move or… ooooh, I know we should have a camping trip. Our two covens and Bella of course, we can go up into the mountain, pitch tents and roast marshmallows" This new idea was getting me really excited. I even forgot that Bella was the only one that would eat the marshmallows until he pointed it out.

"I really do need to, well want to, pick up Bella now. You really should call Kade and tell him to come over." Edward said then he was gone.

* * *

**Sorry that it's not very long but I wanted to post something soon because it's been so long since I updated last. Please review! I'll love you forever. : ) oh, and Thank You again for reviewing me Isaella Marie Cullen, YOU ROCK!!**


	9. Camping Trip

**Hey, here is another chapter. I'm proud of myself, normally I'm really, really, really bad about updating. Probably won't for a while, no more free time but I will next weekend if not sooner. Please read and review. I really don't care what you say. Feel free to say "I had a bad day and wanted to complain to someone" Whatever! I don't care, just write something : )**

After Edward left, I started hearing sounds from downstairs, Alice and Jasper's 'tennis' match was getting intense I guessed so went outside, took out my bright blue Juke and hit speed dial 8. One was automatically voicemail and I'd heard that you put your sweetheart under eight because that signified eternity and since he was the only immortal that I'd ever call before we moved I thought it was fitting.

He answered after a ring and a half "Yellow?"

"Hey there, what cha doing?" I asked

"Not much, just trying to find some parts to a bus that should be demolished." He said

"HEY!! Don't talk about my baby that way!" I complained

He laughed, "I thought the 'Vette was your baby. Hey, you should let Emmett and me play catch, I'm sure that he'd enjoy throwing a school bus around the yard for a while"

"Shut up, we'll use that bus a lot once it gets fixed up. Anyway, hurry up; we are going to go camping tonight! It will so rock! Sadly, Alice is going to try to give Bella and me makeovers today. So when you here screaming and a loud crashing sound that just me jumping out the window. Later" I hung up to the sound of his beautiful laughter.

I heard Bella and Edward coming through the woods, Edward laughing and Bella muttering "Not going die, not going die, not going to die"

The came into the clearing and I saw that Bella was on Edwards back. "Why didn't you just take a car?" I asked.

Bella obviously hadn't realized that he could have driven because she gave him the death glare full of evil and death. "I didn't want to take the long way." He said defending himself. At this she melted.

We all headed inside to find that the 'tennis' match was finally over. Jasper was sitting on the couch smiling, and Alice's normally spiky hair was more spoofy then ever. I went back to playing Tetris in my head.

"It's make over time" Alice yelled all of the sudden.

Bella and I groaned in unison. Alice jumped up and all but drug us upstairs. "I've already picked out your outfits for today. So put these on then meet me in the bathroom"

We went our separate ways. I ended up in a room that was painted a golden color and had a large bed in it. Odd, I thought, a bed in a house full of people that can't sleep. Then it hit me. DUH, Bella did sleep so she would need a bed, probably Edward's room. I smiled; Kade and I sometimes kept a bed around the house. I noticed a large stereo system on the wall and walked over to it. I was amazed, from what I could see in had every semi-decent C.D. that had come out since that started using C.D's and some that were really old songs changed from vinyl to C.D. 

"Are you done yet? You are a vampire, you should be fast." I heard Alice saying in the other room

I quickly threw on what ever it was she had handed me and called back "Coming, Hold you horses"

Alice laughed as I came into the room and said that she would rather drink them. Bella was already in the room, seated on the toilet so that Alice could straighten her hair. She was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a blue tee that had Horton from the Doctor Seuss book _Horton Hears A Who. _ It was very cute, I had to admit. I decided that I should probably know what I was wearing, so I went over and looked in the mirror. I was wearing tan cargo pants and a red tank top with a flower going up one side. 

"I didn't want to go too fancy since we're going camping later" Alice said enthusiastically

The color drained from Bella's face, guess Edward forgot to mention camping. I couldn't figure out why she would freak out. They had told me about everything so I knew she'd been up against a lot but there was not anything happening at the moment. Victoria was dead and the Volturi knew she was going to be changed after the wedding. 

"What's the matter Bella?" I flat out asked her.

She blushed as she replied, "Oh, nothing. I'll probably just fall into the campfire or something and die!"

We laughed and I heard a few voices from downstairs doing the same. She seriously thought she could fall and die when she was dating Edward, the super fast, overly protective, vampire that would never take his eyes off of her if there was any chance of her getting hurt.

She sighed and muttered something about at least that would mean she would be changed sooner. Alice sat me down on the chair that was next to the shower to wait my turn as she beautified Bella. Poor girl, probably had this happen a lot, and it would only get worse as the wedding approached.

After a few more hours of primping and prodding we were finally set free from Alice and her tools of torture, such as brushes, curlers, eye liner and mascara. Edward took Bella home to prepare for the camping trip. Kade was back with the parts we needed for my most recently purchased vehicle, actually I had bought a car on E-Bay a couple days before we moved and it would be arriving soon. He was almost as excited for this trip as I was. He loved to camp, hike, backpack, you name it. Luckily, we didn't have school Monday because the teachers were having a meeting, so we wouldn't have to leave right away.

We went home, packed our sleeping bags, tents, camping clothing, and fire starting kits. The sleeping bags and tents were mainly just for looks, since we didn't sleep but they were softer to lie on then the rocks and if any humans came our way we wouldn't look conspicuous.

Then, we went to the grocery store. I had thought my transformation had been painful but it was nothing compared to this. Just picking out marshmallows was difficult, were we suppose to get, large or small, white colored, Jet-Puffed or Our Family. We decided to get large and small, white, and Jet-Puffed and Our Family. If you have the cash, why not use it? We also purchased, hot dogs, hot dogs with cheese inside and meat for hamburgers for Bella, along with Captain Crunch, milk, and hot cocoa. It took Kade and me nearly an hour to get food for this little expedition.

Once all the food was loaded into the back of my Silverado with the camping supplies, we headed back to the Cullen's house. We pulled up in front of the house to Emmett holding up his big, red Jeep with Rosalie underneath it fixing some random part that probably wouldn't have to be replaced unless it needed to be faster. It was quite a sight seeing Rosalie in a pair of grease stained jeans, an old t-shirt and old tennis shoes. But even covered in grease she was still more beautiful then all of the humans at the school.

"Is everyone ready yet?" I called as soon as I jumped out of the truck. I really had to jump, that thing was HUGE!

"Almost, Alice is still trying to convince Bella to take the suitcase Alice packed (which is full of new clothes) and not the one she packed herself." Rosalie laughed, sliding out from the Jeep.

"Erg! Hurry up!! I want to go camping!" I yelled, even though I knew they could here me without doing so.

"We're coming!" Yelled a voice from inside.

Soon, we were all in our cars and headed to our camping spot. Edward and Bella were in my truck with Kade and me. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were in Emmett's Jeep and Alice and Jasper just decided to run, rather then take another car.

**I updated: ) YAY! The next chapter will be them actually camping, that's sure to be exciting. : ) Yes, I am obsessed with smiles and Tetris! I play it daily, I know that sounds bad but our school just got laptops for everyone in it and when you have free time, well, they try to block most of the game sites but they lost that battle. ( :**


	10. Marshmallows

**This one is going out to suicide.rin , YOU ROCK!! If you can't tell, I'm a little excited. : D, Well, anyway, on with the story!**

The ride here was long, bumpy, boring and did I mention long. I truly hated driving on winding roads, can't go nearly as fast. But it was all worth it because now I was in one of the most beautiful places that I've ever been. It was a clearing that was surrounded by very large, old trees on three sides and on the last side there was a drop-off (hopefully Bella wouldn't fall off of it) that fell about a hundred feet before starting to slope again. My first thought was… rock climbing! I was so going to challenge someone to race me to the top. There was a beautiful little spring that wound its way through our clearing, giving us ample supply of water that we could filter out for Bella.

"Wow." I mumbled quietly when I slid out of the driver's side of my truck. 

"Oh, shiz" was Bella's response when she saw the drop-off. I giggled.

"Bella, calm. I won't let you fall." Edward told her reassuringly. I heard Emmett mumble something to Jasper that sounded something like 'and he won't let me push you….don't give me that look. I'd catch her too'

It was around 11:30 when we arrived, about time for Bella to eat, again. Eating isn't something that I really miss about being human. It was so annoying and not nearly as fun as hunting.

Alice and I volunteered to put up the tents while the others started a fire.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun!" I said while grabbing the first tent.

"I know. We'll have to stay up late telling stories, and then in the morning, I'm making waffles!" Alice said, quoting one of my favorite parts from Shrek. I laughed and threw another tent at her; she caught it, of course. One tent down, four more to go.

It took us no time at all to put up the tents so we went over to see how the fire was going.

I almost laughed at loud when I say that out of seven vampires, all over at least fifty and one human all they had was a stack of badly piled wood and about twenty broken matches.

"Stand back and let the master work." I said in a loud and awesome voice. I felt like a scout master teaching all the little tigers to start a fire for the first time. I moved the wood around so it had a base like a cabin and a top like a tepee. Then I went over to the edge of the woods quickly to get some moss and little sticks to use as an insulator. They all backed way up when I grabbed the matches and some lighter fluid I had packed.

I covered the wood in 'girl scout juice' as I like to call it and made a little line out of the ring of rocks. This way I wouldn't be right next to it when it burst into flames. Yes, I know, I'm a vampire and could just move out of the way quick enough, but this is way more fun.

I lit my match and said loudly like some chief of something before a big battle "This, my children is how you make a fire." With that I dropped the match directly on the line of fire fluid and it raced across the line I made and over the rock ring. The wood burst into flame making a few people jump. "My job here is done"

After having to teach everyone my amazingly awesome fire starting method we grabbed some hot dogs and pokers so Bella wouldn't starve.

"OHHH, I want to make your hotdog. I'll do it better then Emmett, I promise" Alice begged when Bella was about to start roasting it.

"No, I can make my ow- Wait, Emmett never asked." Bella said, very confused

"I know but he will." Alice chirped

"Yeah, she's right! Not that she'd do better, but I wanna roast it!" Emmett cried

"Fine, you can each do one. Happy?" She sighed in defeat

After 20 minutes, one flaming hot dog coughemmettcough and a brief argument about having to sing the 'Alice is always better' song, Bella was finally done eating.

For the rest of the afternoon we either took walks around the rather large clearing, played Frisbee (Kade and I won!) rock climbed (I beat Emmett and Jasper in this also and they now owe me 20 bucks each) or listened to some random music that Alice brought.

Night fell and Carlisle had to go back to town because of an emergency at the hospital and Esme didn't feel that she should stay and throw off the whole couples thing we had going on, so it was just us 'kids'. To bad we are all old enough to be Bella's parents or grandparents.

"Let's roast marshmallows!" Alice and I yelled at the same time. No one had talked in over a minute and it sounded really fun.

'How much do you think I can eat, gosh, I'm about to explode" Groaned Bella from Edward's lap.

I whispered quietly for Jasper to make her feel hungry and he did to politely.

"Hmm, well, maybe a few marshmallows wouldn't be all bad" Bella said, rubbing her tummy "All those hot dogs and chips are wearing off."

"YAY! We can each make you one" I said, extremely excited.

"Pass" Said Jasper, Rosalie and Edward at the same time. Boring pants, it's fun to try to explode a human by messing with what they think they feel.

Alice's and mine were both a beautiful golden brown but, once again, Emmett lit his on fire. I really think he just liked to hold something flaming, although it did look fun.

Bella peeled the burnt part off of Emmett's and ate his first then she ate Alice's. Mine was next and Bella stood up and walked over to get it off my poker. And then….

"OH SHIZ!!" She yelled falling head first into the fire. She tripped over a rock the size of your pinky nail, we had tried to avoid this be moving all rocks that were possibly big enough to trip someone, but Bella is obviously able to trip over flat ground.

I wouldn't have seen what happened next without my vampire sight. Bella was falling and Edward jumped off his hinny, threw himself at Bella grabbed her right before he hit her, then he swung her around so she would land on top of him on the opposite side of the fire pit. In all my years, I have never seen a vampire move that fast, let alone to save a human. If this wasn't love then I didn't know what was. If that fire would have brushed his skin for any amount of time, he could have gone up in smoke.

"wow" Bella said, breaking our amazed silence. She rolled off of him with a hmff and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, darling." She said kissing his nose. Then she bounced up and got my marshmallow.

'Holy cow, Edward that was quick' I thought to him, he smiled and would have blushed if he had not been a vampire. (Of course if he wasn't a vampire he couldn't have heard my thought and wouldn't have been able to move that fast anyway.)

The rest of the night was rather mild compared to that, no more near death experiences for Bella tonight, but there always is tomorrow.

**Thanx for reading this far, and thanx for those who reviewed, all two of you. Seriously people, ten chapters and only two review, that's weak. So, please review, that'd rock, and so would you.**


	11. Horton Hears a Who, part one

**Sorry I haven't written in forever! Life is crazy, bad excuse but still. Only one quarter left so things should be calmer. Speech is over, and piano/ track only have a month left! **

**Ginny: Thanks for the review. YAY! Someone in Germany likes it. Really glad you like it, thanks again for reviewing. **

**Now on with the story!**

On the way to school Tuesday morning Kade and I were rocking out to Psycho by Puddle of Mud.

"This is totally going to be my new theme song!" I told him when it ended. I am truly a psycho at heart and he knows it.

He laughed and pulled into a parking spot, flicking my nose gently before getting out.

Lunch was uneventful, as was the rest of the day. We got the food, we didn't eat it, we threw it away. I was extremely bored so I started chanting "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored" in my head. After a few minutes of this Edward looked over and told me to shut up.

"Hey, if you would talk about something interesting then my mind wouldn't wonder to the boringness side of my brain. You're lucky I wasn't playing Tetris in my head again!" I complained "OHHH! I know what we should do this weekend!"

Alice smiled, "That is going to be so fun! Great movie!"

"You've seen it?! That's no fun" I pouted

"Well, just part of it. I had a vision of us watching us. Very funny." She explained

The rest of the table, except Edward who had read Alice's mind, looked at us very confused.

"Oh yeah, we are going to see 'Horton hears a who' tonight!" I said happily

This caused Bella and Emmett to smile hugely, Jasper to roll his eyes and Rosalie just looked confused and asked "What's 'Horton hears a who'?"

I gasped. How could you not know this book? "This is more urgent then I thought! We'll need to go to the early showing if she'll survive." I declared. How did you live without knowing this story? I love this book!

(Skip to the drive to the movie theater)

**I'm having a serious brain-fart at the moment so I'm just going to post this and post the rest of it later. Sorry, I know it is super short and the Authors Notes are long but well, you're reading this so oh well. I'll add more later tonight, hopefully!**

**Hey, I would love to have a beta! If you would like to give me some help just review or p.m. me THANX!**


	12. Horton Hears a Who, part two

**YAY! I love being able to say random things for people to read. :) Yeah, this chapter probably stinks big time but oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But seriously, if I did why would I be on ****Fan****fiction. Well, actually, if I was Stephenie Meyer I would total go see people destroy my characters and plot line but anyway. **

Sometimes my own stupidity amazes me. After school the eight of us decided to cram into Rosalie's M3 and my truck to go to the movie theater. Edward left his car at home because Bella wanted to ride with us.

Emmett and Rosalie were the only people in the M3, which left six of us in my truck. All the couples didn't want to separate and Alice, Bella, and I were sticking together too.

Let me tell you, sticking six people (including 3 rather large vampire boyfriend/husbands) into a five seat vehicle is rather difficult! Jasper was driving, Edward, Bella, and Alice all had there own seats and I was sitting on Kade, not that either of us didn't enjoy it but still, I didn't want to end up kicking Bella in the head or something like that.

As soon this thought popped into my head Jasper hit a bump in the road and my foot bounced up and hit Bella in the head. She slumped over as a small amount of blood dripped out of her head. That was how Bella Swan died. Just kidding! None of that happened. **(Sorry, I know that was really stupid but I just couldn't resist)**

"Hey, Jasper, could you try not to hit _every_ bump? If you want to go four wheeling we can go later in Emmett's Jeep" Edward asked very politely.

"Shut up or I'll eat your first born!" He retorted. There was an awkward silence then the whole car burst out laughing.

"WOW! Did you seriously threaten to _eat his first born? _I didn't know he could conceive. Edward, how come you didn't tell us that you were really a female human?" Kade asked as soon as he was capable of coherent speech again.

"Yes, yes I did and if you're not careful I'll eat yours too." Jasper threatened between his laughing fits.

The rest of the drive was comparatively calm, but when we reached the theater… disaster struck.

"What do you mean it's sold out!?" Alice was screaming at the lady selling tickets.

"I mean that there are no longer seats available for you to sit in inside the theater." She replied in a voice that was way to happy.

"I know what you meant. What I want to know is -- You know what? I don't care what you say I'm going in." Alice practically growled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that." Said the overly happy clerk.

"What cha going to do about it?" Alice challenged with an evil grin.

"Me? I won't do anything. It's the security guards that will be stopping you." Stupid women, like guards would stop us if we really wanted in.

Alice's smile faded. "Fine, we're leaving! I want to you know that this is the worst service that I've ever seen at this movie theater and I will be writing to your manager." This was the maddest I'd ever seen Alice. "Poopyhead" She muttered so quietly that I barely caught it.

"That won't be necessary. I own this building and you won't be coming back….ever." The women smiled triumphantly.

I sighed, "Well, Are we heading back now, since we aren't going to a movie here ever or are you hungry, Bella?"

"I'm fine." She muttered quietly.

The entire way home Alice was pouting. I don't just mean she was a little sad, I mean full out pouting, arms crossed, bottom lip out, the whole shebang! I was having a difficult time keeping a straight face and wasn't the only one. Kade and Jasper switched so he could comfort Alice but Jasper had to keep his face hidden so she wouldn't see his smirk.

"Honey, it's ok. We'll see it later at a better theater. Won't you smile for me?" Jasper begged her. After about half an hour of that she finally gave him a small smile.

"Hmm, how didn't you see the movie being sold out?" I asked Alice

She cocked her head to the side. "I don't know. I saw us watching it during lunch."

"I got it! It's Jasper's fault!" He glared at me "Well, it's also Edward's. Don't you remember? Edward complained about his driving so Jasper slowed down so the bumps wouldn't be as bad. But you were too busy laughing at how Jasper was going to eat Edward's first born so you didn't _see_ it." I explained.

I looked at the faces in the car and they were all glaring at Edward and Jasper.

"Thanks a lot! Now I don't get to see 'Horton hears a who' and I got us banned from a movie theater! Jezzz, good job." Alice said sarcastically. "Now we have nothing to do tonight and it's all your fault!"

Jasper looked like he was going to die, again. "Wait, that's not true!" I said quickly, hoping to save him from a slow, painful death by Alice. "Well, it is his fault but we can still have fun." Everyone looked at me confused. "I just unpacked my movies the other day and I think we should watch……Legally Blonde 2"

Bella and Alice started grinning like maniacs but the guys weren't the same.

"Hell no!" "No way, no!" "Yeah, right. I'd rather eat a Big Mac"

But too bad for them Alice wasn't over missing the movie. "Oh, you will watch it and you won't complain." I would have to say that this was the first time that Alice actually looked like a vampire.

**I don't really like this chapter much, (kind of stinks big time) not one of my best, but I said I'd update. Please review, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. I'm still looking for a beta so please let me know if you're interested. : )**


	13. The Movie

**Once again, really sorry I haven't updated but with school, track, piano and life in general kind of busy. OH WELL! The reason I finally get to update is because we had a snow day! It's the first day of MAY and we don't have school because we have over a foot of snow! We've lost power a couple times so yay for laptops. Stupid weather! Anyway enough ranting. **

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squat! :) **

A mumbled "Ok" was the only answer she got.

The guys didn't talk at all during the rest of the car ride, although I did see Edward nod to Jasper, answering an unknown question in his head.

Alice, Bella, and I were a completely different story. We giggled and debated on if we should watch Legally Blonde, Mean Girls or She's the Man, we went with Mean Girls.

After 96 minutes of watching "Girl World" war-fare the credits flash across the screen.

"Wow" Emmett said with a grin. "That movie just gets better every time I watch it. Cady is just so brave"

Rosalie had a little different opinion. "Gosh, those girls are just so full of themselves. They aren't even really that pretty. I'm way better looking then Regina."

"Well, that was the stupidest movie I've ever seen. I personally hated it. How about you, Edward?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, please don't make me see it again." Edward replied.

Kade was covering his mouth trying not to laugh. The other guys might have forgotten my power but he sure hadn't.

"So, you guys really didn't like it?" I asked innocently

"Nope" "NO"

I giggled. "Are you sure? Kind of seems to me like you might me lying."

Realization flashed across their eyes. I looked around the room, everyone but Jasper and Edward was trying not to laugh.

Alice decided to join in the fun. "Hmm, Are you sure you didn't even like the outfits some of the girls were wearing? I was thinking about getting that one outfit but if you don't like them…" She let her sentence trail off.

Jasper looked horror stuck. He couldn't say yes without getting in trouble but the man in him really wanted to see his little Alice in Regina's Bunny outfit. "Uh…" He stuttered. "I have to change my… feet." He ran out the door.

"How about you, Eddie? Don't you think I should get her pink skirt?" Bella asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Umm, I got to, uh… Is that a distraction?" He yelled pointing at the roof. Emmett was looking up as Edward ran after Jasper.

We burst out laughing. "They are such goobers! I can't believe that they really lied about liking that movie. Did they really think they could get away with it with me here?" I said between laughing fits.

**Well, there you go. That was my creativeness for the day. Grr. It's been snowing non-stop since yesterday night and there are BLIZZARD warnings out now. Crazy -shakes head in disappointment- I know it's short but oh well. Please Review!! Pretty please with a cherry on top.**


	14. Pickup Line Attack

**Ok, so here's the deal-e-o. I just got out of school and don't want to write about them at school. So, the story has magically skipped to the last week of school. (It was in the first couple months, of Bella's junior year) Also, I'm going to be gone from June 2-8****th**** (Not really sure when I get back) for a band trip to NEW YORK!! So I won't be updating, sorry but I'm horrible about updating anyway. :D**

"I want a Vitamin Water" Bella whined on the way to the lunch room. "I really want to try the new ones. I want a XXX, and a Focus, and a B-relaxed and an endurance, but not Dragonfruit! Those are NASTY!"

What was with this girl these days? She's perfectly normal one day, well as normal as you get when dating a vampire, then completely crazy the next.

"I really, really want one!!" She started to scream. "NOOOW"

"Ok, Ok, we'll get you one!" I promised. I sent Alice a look saying _what is with her, _just to see Jasper leaning on the side of the building snickering. Alice saw him to and yelled, "Jasper, will you please come over here?" He did as told, scared of another _movie therapy session. _

"What's with Bella?" He asked innocently. I glared.

"What did you do to her? And WHY?"

"Edward wanted me to make sure Bella wasn't worrying too much the last week of school. Freaking over finals and all, while Kade and he are out 'camping' this weekend." He explained

"So you made her into a FIVE YEAR OLD?!"

"Uhh…" He started backing away.

"Oh, you better run! Because when school is over you are so going down!" I screamed my threat at him as he ran away at a human pace. Stupid seniors get to leave early, and me always stuck as an underclassmen. But in only a couple days I would be a junior! Our school year was almost over! Finally, we made it to the lunchroom and Bella was no longer acting like a five year old.

"So, what's for lunch today? I'm starving." I ask sarcastically. Bella and Alice roll their eyes. "Not sure about today but tomorrow they might be having Blood Pie if we're lucky" Alice said in a 'serious' voice.

We grabbed our food and headed off to the usual table. Our table was almost empty today. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were already out because they are seniors; Kade and Edward were out hunting so it was just the three of us today.

Bella was just about to dig into her gnarly looking burrito when Mike came up to our table. "Hey, girls. Before you moved here did you live in Tennessee?" I raised my eyebrows, "Because you're the only tens I see." False. He must have thought half of the girls in this school were "tens" with the way this beep went off.

"Maybe you three would like to hang out sometime. Just the four of us, maybe a movie, walk in the forest, short drive home, longer if you want." The last part was so quiet I'm sure Bella didn't hear it, but even without that she understood what he was getting at. She was defiantly not alone in thinking he took it a little too far.

Alice was the first to regain her composure. "Sorry Mike but we are all still unavailable, but I'm sure our boyfriends wouldn't mind a little competition."

I heard Bella snort something along the lines of "No Competition" But Mike didn't notice.

"Oh, fine. Just thought…since they were gone…maybe next time…bye" He stuttered out before leaving.

"Ah, wow." Bella muttered.

"Yeah, when did Mike get so brave?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Oh shiz, not good." Alice grimaced as Tyler walked up.

"Hey Baby, did you fart? Cus you blow me away" I stifled a giggle.

He tried again, "Hey, I lost my phone number ... Can I have yours?"

This time I was able to answer, "Uh, Tyler. We are all dating someone, you know that, right?"

He was obviously shaken. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, it was a bet. Bye." We burst out laughing. Did he seriously think that we would believe it was a bet?

"Wonder who bet him to do that." Bella asked, kinda in her own world. "Bella, it wasn't a bet." "Ohhh"

"OH, Guess what? It isn't over! Eric is coming to come over in Three, Two, and One" Alice counted down and just on time Eric's greasy scalp stood up.

"Hey, I might not be the best looking guy here, but I'm the only one talking to you." He said, more confidently then Mike or Tyler. "Eric, not single" Bella said simply.

"Uh, oh well. If life were a booger I'd pick you first!" He screamed then ran out of the room. It was silent, then the whole room burst out laughing.

"Must just be the end of the year excitement. He was finally able to get up the nerve to use really bad pick-up lines on us." Alice shrugged.

The rest of the day was comparatively boring. No one tried to kill Bella, no werewolf attacks, no pickup line attacks, nothing out of the ordinary. Mr. Varner gave us a giant math assignment, of course. Only a math teacher would be cruel enough to give a five page homework assignment the last week of school. After a few more hours of torture the bell rang, setting us free. I hopped out of my chair and nearly sprinted to my locker. I quickly opened my locker. 38-14-24 threw my books inside and grabbed my backpack.

Three more days, that's all. I can do this. I told myself. Even after nearly 28 years of going to high school I couldn't wait for summer vacation. It was the time that Kade and me could leave civilization and be ourselves. Not be limited by the slow human jog I ran at now, not have to pretend to eat lunch everyday, just be me. This summer would be different then the others. We could be with our own kind, people that knew our secret, people that also didn't drink human blood.

I drove home going around twice the legal limit. Once there I threw on an old blue tank and some plaid shorts and put my hair into a messy bun. My home was nice and cozy, not that it mattered for me. I jumped on my giant bed and turned on my computer. I may not sleep but I still loved my bed. It was a king size masterpiece. Sloping wooden head board, and a rich brown comforter, with red accent pillows. Someday I might have to go to design school, I have great taste. After a few minutes my computer was ready to go. I quickly made my way to a game site and clicked on an old favorite. Tetris.

**Wow, once again sorry I didn't update but that's me for ya. Next chapter will probably be about Tetris and the guys hearing about the pickup line attacks. Just so you know I am **_**very**_** addicted to Tetris. Can't go more then a few days without it, I blame my school. (They gave us laptops so I have to play something!) But yeah, going to New York in a week!! Kinda excited, if you can't tell. On a random note: Ironman is a great movie! Peach Tea is awesome! And I got a really cute shirt today for five dollars! **


	15. Authors Note, sorry

Sorry, I hate authors notes too. But I'm going no where with this story. So if you want me to continue send me a review. If you don't care, then don't bother reviewing. If enough people want to keep it I'll try to keep going. But I have enough going on without fighting with this story. Thanks for reading, JadeStern


End file.
